loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lankmara
Lankmara is the dragon goddess of luck and good fortune. She believes spirits are meant to be carefree and wander the world at the whim of the wind, bringing good luck to those who deserve it and stern abandonment. 'Clerics of Lankmara' Lankmara clerics are the embodiment of free spirits, changing plans on a whim and going where feels right. This being said they aim to do good in the places fate takes them, believing Lankmara will guide them to places they are needed. Her influence upon the world, like all gods is in competition with day other forces, and while she can maybe try and bring a bit of good luck to an honest and kind man, other deities (most notably her brother, ***) will try and undo this, or change it to suit their favour. This is why the clerics are important, as directs representatives of Lankmara's blessings. Her clerics like to do good deeds to the people who deserve it they meet, but ideally in a way that seems mysterious and possibly without them knowing, like creating food outside a starving families house, or killing an enemy for someone then slinking off. This is not to say Lankmara clerics want to go without praise, far from it, it is everywhere they go. All who know about Lankmara always treat them with the highest respect, offering food and lodging in hope of their blessing, but if they have any sense, not asking for help. The blessing of Lankmara do not favour the greedy or at least not for long. A popular god among gamblers she is fickle in her blessing, helping just enough to get what they need but not not enough to fuel their greed, often leading them one way just to set them up for a big fall to teach them a lesson; and she expects the same of her clerics. Its not unheard of for someone in need to ask the cleric for help, but she is likely to say no as yes, whereas should they encounter someone in need who asks no help she is more inclined to see it as a sign to do good for them from their lady luck. Those who spurn Lankmara most are those who force their will on others, thus allowing them on chance for good fortune. Lankmara's clerics will work against these folks as best they can, but ideally in a way that directly helps those who are suffering allowing them to rise up against the tyranny. Though they may directly battle and oppose these evils, it is not their way to bring about bad luck, despite how fitting that may seem, for that is the workings of her brother, who brings his curse to all and everyone. The greatest curse Lankmara can place upon someone is to simply abandon someone at the wrong moment. In fact that is a common tactic of her clerics, working with nefarious forces for a short time then just abandoning them at the most inconvenient time and letting them fend for themselves to usually disastrous effect. 'Races' Halflings are often very attracted to the way of life of the Lankmara cleric. Dragons oddly don't see her as a major deity and rarely worship her, but some brass and copper dragons have little shrines to her. 'Appearance' Yellow and white are common colours among those who take up the life of the wandering clerics of Lankmara, but they also are drawn to green things though rarely wear it. 'Church of Lankmara' Lankmara doesn't really have a church as such, her shrines are numerous and in most villages and cities of northern Eyshabreen, especially places where halflings are likely to visit. These shrines vary greatly but tend to have three common features: her holy symbol, a bowl of coins and something interesting and shiny. People make offering to the shrine and they may be blessed with a bit of good luck (possibly a reroll that day on what they prayed for) but this all depends on the whim of Lankmara and she may well give them something else or nothing at all. The donations amount doesn't matter at all, its all about the individual and how much what they offer means to them. Its not even always coins but anything valuable or sentimental or sometimes just pretty. One is also even allowed to take from the shrine, but again only if it is needed and not greedy. Should more be taken than necessary, they may find their luck run out at a very bad time (but more likely to get hit over the head by a robed halfling in a dark alley). 'Church Hierarchy' 'Beliefs and Practices of Lankmara' Crossing fingers Tossing coins Honouring wagers is of upmost importance if you must gamble 'Prayers and Practices of Lankmara' "Ohgodohdogodhgodohgod..." 'History of Lankmara' 'Legends of Lankmara' 'Game Rules for Lankmara Clerics' Magic Domains: Chaos, Good, Luck and Travel Domains Bonus Class Skill Options: *a Bonus Feat Options: *a Advanced Feat Options: *Divine Interference